


【冢不二】天空海洋

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】天空海洋

天空海洋

相叶雅美是东京都新叶町南小街15号藤子花店的女主人。  
南小街的人流并不兴旺，一般的花店都会选址在商业街或者是学校附近，但年轻的雅美付不起高额的房租，只好选了个僻静的地方。趁着早上兼职送牛奶的时候，偷偷地把花店的宣传单塞到每户人家的收奶箱里。  
雅美是学设计的，宣传单做得美轮美奂，七夕夜屋檐下风铃婉转，灿烂的银河渲染了幽蓝的夜空，页角一丛藤花寂然开放，盛放姿态美至极致，连繁丽的背景也要黯然失色。  
于是花店开始有人光顾，也渐渐吸引了一批忠实的顾客。  
一天中的大部分时候，雅美都在整理刚运来的新鲜花束，或者坐到小店门口的台阶上，翻看网上买来的关于花草的书籍。

这一日午后阳光明媚，使人昏昏欲睡，雅美坐在台阶上看着书，一不留神就打起了小盹。微风徐来，雅美的额发随风轻拂，她在梦里觉得痒，不经意想翻身，书啪一声掉落在地上。  
雅美惊醒，却发现有人站在她面前，来人逆光看不清脸，但可辨出身材纤瘦，秀丽的栗色短发柔软地垂在耳畔。  
仿佛为惊扰了她表示歉意，这个人弯下腰，帮她捡起了书本，然后抬头奉上一个大大的笑容。  
雅美在怔忡间隐隐约约地想，这个男生真好看啊，五官精致，肤白细腻，笑容温婉。  
春日照藤花。  
这是雅美在看到不二周助的时候，对他留下的第一印象。

届时不二刚从大学毕业，在一家广告公司供职，工作的地方离不远，于是在这附近租了房子。雅美第一天给这位新住户送牛奶，自然而然地也附赠了一张花店宣传单+打折券。  
“欢迎光临。”  
雅美站起来，也对面前的男孩露出笑脸，经营花店，灿烂的笑容必不可缺。  
“呐，”来人开口，声音温软，笑容浅浅，手里扬着花店的宣传单，“相叶小姐，这张照片，可是我拍的哦。”  
于是因为这一个小小的版权事件，相叶雅美认识了不二周助。

搬来不久，不二就成了这条街上的名物。美人，不论男女，总是受到诸多侧目。而这个美人还很亲切，不管对谁，都是满脸笑容。  
雅美觉得自己很幸运，因为不二每天几乎都要来自己的小花店一次。落在外人眼里，也许会以为不二是对藤子花店年轻的女主人有兴趣，因此也不免生了些流言。住在这条街上的年轻女孩子，望向雅美的眼神也多了几分艳羡。  
可是雅美知道，不二格外青睐她这间小花店，是因为雅美这里有很多不同品种的仙人掌。  
没想到看起来这么温柔的人，却意外地喜欢这种看起来满身是刺的硬邦邦的植物。  
但是每次看到不二望着它们的喜悦眼神，雅美就宁愿自己受累跑大老远到郊外的仙人掌花棚运来最好的品种。  
只要看到不二的笑容，雅美觉得就是世界上最幸福的事了。

流言泛滥了一阵，见不二依然不动声色，也没有在花店以外看到他和雅美有更多交集。于是新的话题又开始兴起——不二到底有没有女朋友，是这条街上最热门的八卦话题。被美少年迷住的大妈大婶们，热情地讨论着如何将这样优质的小伙领进自己的家门。  
雅美偶尔也不禁会想，要什么样的人才配得起不二呢。  
如风般琢磨不透，又如水般清澈纯净的男孩子，是怎样一道风景，才能与之相溶和谐？

这个答案直到有一天下午，不二周助带着一个朋友光临藤子花店，雅美才终于明了。  
她从没见过不二的笑容这么甜这么美，即使站他身边的人表情像石头那么黑那么硬。  
但当他们相视一笑，雅美的心里就仿佛是一朵花在月下幽幽绽放，而想到那出如诗的句子。

温柔的海洋，要与那辽阔的天空相伴才相得益彰。  
——END——


End file.
